kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Z.E.R.O.
Codename: Kids Next Door: The Movie: Operation Z.E.R.O. is the first movie to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Next Door. It originally aired on Friday, August 11, 2006 at 7:30 p.m. and aired on Cartoon Network as a made-for-TV movie. Premise The enemies of the Kids Next Door, led by Father, join forces to resurrect the Ultimate Evil, Grandfather, a tyrant who once ruled the world many years ago when most of the villains were themselves kids. When Grandfather uses his reality-warping powers to reconquer the world and transform every human on the planet into his obedient "Senior Citi-Zombies" slaves who are forced to make Tapioca to refuel Grandfather so he can find and destroy the Book of K.N.D. The Kids Next Door are quickly overrun and transformed. It falls upon Numbuh One to locate the KND's only hope for salvation, the legendary hero Numbuh Zero. In the process, Numbuh 1 learns some startling revelations about the origins of the KND, his arch-enemies Father and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, and even his own family history. Complete Plot Synopsis The movie opens in a place that looks very much like Industrial Revolution-era Britain, with massive factories covering the landscape and child labor widespread. All of this is controlled by an evil old man later known as Grandfather (though referred to as Pappy by his sons). However, his two sons stumble across a secret chamber which contains 2x4 technology as well as the Book of KND, a legendary book that contains instructions on how to use 2x4 Technology as well as information recorded by previous KND operatives. One of the sons plans to use these resources to rebel against Grandfather while the other balks and runs away, stating that they have "zero" chance of defeating Pappy, even when their father's booming voice calls them. The son who stays dons sunglasses similar to Numbuh One's, declares that he'll show him "what the number zero can do," and resurrects the Kids Next Door, leading a revolt, destroying the tapioca factories. However, Grandfather finds out about his rebellion and gives him three seconds to go to his room, or else. With his fists swirling with energy, Grandfather counts down malevolently. But once he reaches one, his son shouts his number and fires a beam at his father, sapping him of his power. This leads to the "Seventh Generation of KND". This son will forever be known as Numbuh 0, the greatest KND operative of all time. However, so much time has passed, many regard the story as a mere make-believe, and few believe that Numbuh 0 ever existed anymore. .]] The scene suddenly cuts to the present with Numbuh 1 telling the story, claiming that if he ever found the Book of KND, he would write only five words: "I am Kids Next Door". He is then given an order by Numbuh 86 to deliver something to the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff, a shrine to Numbuh Zero complete with the Recomissioning Module: a device capable of restoring decommissioned agents' memories. Much to Numbuh 1's frustration, his important delivery turns out to be an ice cream cone for its tour guide, Numbuh 101, who is an ultimate fan of Sector V and regularly breaks into Numbuh 1's room. explaining to Sonya about the Recomissioning Module.]] As Numbuh 1 leaves, Numbuh 101 leads the new KND members through the museum. Midway into the tour, a coalition of KND villains suddenly and simultaneously attacks both the KND Museum. Sector V then gets ultra alerts from both the Museum and the Moonbase. Numbuh 1 disregards the latter, believing that Numbuh 86 is sending him on another ice cream delivery, heading back to the museum to save it. However, he is unaware that Numbuh 86 for help defending the Moonbase from Stickybeard. Just as they start fighting the villains off, they suddenly retreat back to the "convention center". Sector V then leaves also, which Numbuh 101 tries to look for a red marker to get their autographs. Unknown to everyone, the Recommissioning Module is missing. Sector V then returns to space, just as the Moonbase is going critical. Numbuh 1 asks if they still have pretzel making capabilities, which is confirmed, he makes a daring plan. As his team sets the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. to self-destruct on a collision course to Stickybeard's flagship, the Sweet Victory, drawing all pirate ships to defend him, only to divert to the moonbase, where they blow a hole in its wall and gather a ton of pretzels. Numbuh 1 then sends the ship right into the Sweet Victory's cannon, where is spews salt all over the fleet, forcing them to retreat. As the KND repair their Moonbase, Numbuh 1 draws flak from Numbuh 362 for disobeying orders and responding to the Museum first. Numbuh 1 asserts that the museum is a priority, as it is a monument to Numbuh 0; Numbuh 362 snaps that the attack was a diversion, set by a single supervillain who coordinated all their enemies to attack them simultaneously. He only got lucky and since he is so hot headed and acts alone, she gives away his promotion to global tactical officer to Numbuh 86. Then, Numbuh 101 calls to say that he failed to get an autograph, before mentioning the stolen Recommissioning Module, which he considers damaged; Numbuh 86 nervously agrees, but Numbuhs 1 and 362 can tells she is hiding something. She confesses that the module is repaired, which she used to recommission Sector V. She thought that no one knew. Numbuh 1 then goes to retrieve the module from the villains, but falls into a trap. Father captures Numbuh One and, using one of his boogers to activate the module, restores the memories of his father, who turns out to be the infamous Grandfather himself. Grandfather quickly usurps Father's position as leader of the KND villains, stating that he only brought him back because he can't defeat the KND by himself. Grandfather tells the villains that he will turn everyone who has ever been a kid into a Senior Citi-Zombie and make him mountains of tapioca to refuel him. While at first excited, the villains realize they were kids some point in their lives and try to run away, but Grandfather transforms the Toiletnator by holding him with his touch. Toiletnator infects Mr. Boss and Crazy Old Cat Lady, and quickly, Knightbrace is transformed by Mr. Boss while Grandfather transforms all the villains at the Convention Base except for Chad Dickson who manages soon to escape and Cree flies into Grandfather, and becomes a Senior Citi-Zombie. Numbuh One gives up, frustrated at himself that he ruined everything leaves himself behind, which leads to Numbuh 5 transformed by Cree. Soon, Grandfather with his slave army transform one KND Treehouse and turns it into one giant Tapioca-Factory where the Senior Citi-Zombie slaves making tapioca pudding for him. Grandfather spreads this to every continent globally, turns the world's population of children into slaves, and transforms two thirds of the Kids Next Door treehouses into tapioca factories in only one hour. At the moonbase Numbuh 2 tells Numbuhs 362, 86, 3, and 4 he has a devise at the treehouse that can help build new Age-o-tonic Birthday Suits that protect them from the senior citi-zombification. Numbuh 3 volunteers herself and Numbuh 4 to get it at the treehouse. While avoiding a zombified Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3 is transformed as well. She tells Numbuh 4 to kiss her in a dark room and manages to transform him through a kiss. As the KND transform one by one, Numbuh One is quickly becomes hard-pressed to survive as the last active KND member. from Sector V's Treehouse.]] Once Numbuh 2 is zombified, Numbuh 362 declares the KND destroyed. As the villains cheer, Grandfathers roars that it is not the time to celebrate. The villain point out that he defeated the KND, controls all villains and has the tapioca to eat; Grandfather pushes this off, stating that he must destroy the only thing that could oppose him: the Book of KND. When kids read it, they discover the only more powerful than even Grandfather: hope. Grandfather swears that this time, he will destroy the book utterly. However, Numbuh One comes up with a crazy plan. Using a KNDNA tracker and the Recommissioning Module, Numbuh One begins to track down Numbuh Zero in hopes of recommissioning him, finally tracking Numbuh Zero to his very own home, and comes to the shocking realization that his father is Numbuh Zero, after a battle with a few zombified hamsters, and that the Book of KND has been sitting in a secret Treasure Chamber of Kormis under his house! In a move to find allies, Numbuh 0 takes Numbuh One to Father's house, where it is revealed that Father is Numbuh Zero's brother, making Father Numbuh 1's uncle and Grandfather his actual grandfather. It is also revealed, through the use of the Recommissioning Module, that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are actually the long-lost Sector Z, who were kidnapped and permanently brainwashed in a "delightfulization" experiment gone wrong. The module restores their memories, but will only have a temporary effect (about an hour). Meanwhile, Grandfather won't rest until he personally destroys the Book of KND, which contains the only weapon capable of defeating him: hope. Numbuh One and Sector Z make their way to the Moonbase while Numbuh Zero and Father stays behind to face Grandfather. Grandfather is glad to see his eldest son but looked down on the other, who attempts to asserts that he's more evil than his brother, only to be blasted by Grandfather. Father then gets angry, recreating his black suit but then chickens out again, leaving Numbuh 0 to deal with Grandfather. Grandfather demands that his son behave for once and asks for him to fetch him the Book of KND; Numbuh 0 refuses to budge. Enraged, Grandfather declares that the only mistake he made was giving his own son a choice and engages his son, slowly agifying him. On the Moonbase, Numbuh One and Sector Z manage to defeat the zombified Sector V,, and maneuver the moon to face Earth. Unfortunately, Sector Z revert back to their evil selves and attack Numbuh One. On Earth, Grandfather acknowledges Numbuh 0's impressive resistance but states that he can't stand against him forever; he stands "zero" of a chance; Numbuh 0 acknowledges this, also stating that his son is Numbuh 1. At that moment, Numbuh One manages to defeat the DCFDTL, sending them to space in a escape pod, but not before the targeting system is destroyed. Numbuh One switches to manual targeting, but it requires four other members to operate. Fortunately, Numbuh Two's suits are able to partially reverse Grandfather's aging effects, partly, and Sector V uses the weapon to literally drop the entire Moonbase on top of Grandfather, just as he found the Book of KND in Numbuh 0's back pocket. Grandfather survives the giant impact, but is lured into the Decommissioning Chamber by Numbuh Zero, which results in the both of them getting their memories erased. With Grandfather defeated, the world turns back to normal. However, when Numbuh One attempts to Recommission Numbuh Zero once again, he comes across a recorded message from Numbuh Zero telling him that he has destroyed the Recommissioning Module and that he would rather not have his memories restored so that he could complete his greatest mission of all: being a good father to his son. He declares Numbuh 1 keeper of the book and advises him to write new stories in it. One month later, the existence of Numbuh Zero is public knowledge and considered fact. The Moonbase has been completely rebuilt and is larger and better than the previous one. It also now contains a massive statue honoring Numbuh Zero. Numbuh One, who now has possession of the Book of KND, writes his entry into the book. The entry consists of only five words: "We are Kids Next Door." The movie ends with Numbuh 1 revealing the entire (presumably) entire KND around him. Characters *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 0/Monty Uno *Grandfather (past & present) *Father *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 101 *Tommy Gilligan *Numbuh 83/Sonya *Numbuh 84/Lee *Numbuh 191 *Numbuh 363 *Numbuh 78 *Numbuh 23 *Sector Z *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Mr. Boss *Toilenator *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Knightbrace *Elite & Lesser Ice Cream Men *Crazy Old Cat Lady's Cats *Gramma Stuffum *Stickybeard and the Candy Pirates *Count Spankulot *Mr. Fizz *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb *Cree Lincoln *Chad Dickson *Common Cold *Dodgeball Wizard *Joaquin & Sector V's Hamsters Locations *Kids Next Door Moonbase *Sector V Treehouse *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane *Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff *Convention Center Dialouge/Quotes *'Numbuh 1': Some kids say that Numbuh 0's victory that day was the dawn of the 7th age of the Kids Next Door. Others say this story is only make-believe, that never was never a Numbuh 0 and there is no Book of KND. But I believe the book exist and I know what I will write in those pages if I ever find it. Five words only: I am Kids Next Door. -- *''(Showing KND operatives the KNDNA Tracker)'' *'Numbuh 101': Here we are. Behold, my greatest invention. *'Numbuh 363': (plainly) Ah, that just looks like a calculator. *'Numbuh 101': (shouts) FOOOOOLS!!! This is a KNDNA Tracker. With just a tiny trace element of DNA-an old chew of gumwad, sweaty sock or booger it can track anything! Even the true identity of Numbuh 0! And, yes, it's also a calculator. -- *'Numbuh 5': (to Numbuhs 1-4, about Numbuh 101) Numbuh 5 says we split before fanboy comes back with a crayon. -- *'Numbuh 362': (pacing) Nigel Uno, I have one thing to say to you: (yells) ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?! What makes you think you can ignore a direct order!? *'Numbuh 1': (calmly) I have to save the mueseum, it contains all mere artifacts of Numbuh 0. *'Numbuh 362': (angrily) It was a diversion, baldy! For the first time ever, some super-villian coordinated all our sworn enemies to attack us simultaneously! As Supreme Commander, it is my job to decide what the villian's true objective is, so can counter attack as a team! You can't just decide the battle priorities are by yourself! *'Numbuh 1': My team saved the museum AND the Moonbase! Even if it was a diversion, the museum is always a priority! It's a shrine to Numbuh 0. It's an inspiration for kids world-wide! (salutes) An inspiration for me! *'Numbuh 2': (tearing up) Beautiful... *'Numbuh 362': (groaning) Ugh, that's the attitude I'm talking about. In the middle of a battle, we don't need dreamers who only care about made up heroes like Numbuh 0! You're a brave kid, Nigel, but you only saved us by being reckless and lucky. (puts a hand on his shoulder) Luck is like ice cream, it can't last forever. I was going offer you the position of Golbal Tactical Officer, but I won't take a chance on a boy that flies off the handle before he listens. So, I'm giving the post to Numbuh 86. *'Numbuh 86': (happily bragging to Numbuh 1) YES! In yer face, boy! Ha! -- *'Father': (after the villains say the answers at the same time; shouts) Shut up! You're all wrong. The one evil is greater than I is, (opens curtain, revealing an old man) Grandfather! *'Grandfather': (weakly) What? Is it time for wee-wees already? *'Mr. Boss': (complaining) The guy who doesn't flush this scarier than this geezer! *'Father': That's because I didn't use the Recommisioning Module on him yet. This man, this hunchified liver-spotted creature with hair growing out of his ears was once the supreme power in the world until he was defeated by a misguided boy and his stupid and his stupid book. A boy who wiped Grandfather's memories clean and evaporated his powers before of my eyes. But now I, his son, will restore his evil abilities and together, we shall return the world's snotty brats to their rightful place. -- *'Numbuh 362': Two thirds of our Treehouse bases have been transformed into tapioca factories in the last hour alone! At this rate... *'Numbuh 4': (interrupting, panicking) We'll lose another forty-two thirds within eleventeen minutes! Leaving only one dollar and seven operatives left in sixty-eight quarters of the world! *'Numbuh 86': (facepalming herself, groaning) Ugh... *'Numbuh 2': Maybe I can recalibrate our Age definding Birthday Suits to counter Grandfather's age-based powers. *'Numbuh 362': What kind of equipment will you need, Numbuh 2? *'Numbuh 2': I got a Age-o-tonic Frequency Mabobulator back at the Treehouse. *'Numbuh 86': (yells) Are you nuts!?! That Treehouse of yours will be a tapioca factory before you even get there! *'Numbuh 3': (holding Numbuh 4's hand) We'll go. I need to pick up my Brave-In-The-Face-Of-Certain-Doom Rainbow Monkey, anyway! *'Numbuh 4': Are you sure you need this do-hicky, Numbuh 2? *'Numbuh 2': It's the only way. *'Numbuh 4': (holding Numbuh 3's hand back) All right, I'm in! *'Numbuh 362': All right, then. Numbuhs 3 and 4 take a shuttle down the surface and retrieve Numbuh 2'a 2x4 teachnology. *'Numbuh 3 & 4': (salutes) *'Numbuh 362': Numbuh 86, order all operatives from the Artic Training Base to form a perimeter around Sector V. Maybe they can buy us some time. *'Numbuh 3': (sadly) We don't need time. We need a hero. References *''I Am Legend'': Numbuh 1 stands as the last active operative who isn't a Citizombie while everyone else turned into one. Also, he says the phrase: "I Am Kids Next Door", similar to the title "I Am Legend". *''Resident Evil series:'' The Senior Citi-Zombies & Grandfather mutate the street that has the Delightful Mansion like the Resident Evil series. *''Gremlins'': The hamsters run rampant in Numbuh 1's house, similar to the Gremlins. Also, there's a numerous amount of hamsters. *''The Shining'': Numbuh 1 and his father escape out of Numbuh 1's room while the hamsters destroy the bedroom door like Jack Torrance. *''Star Wars: Episode V'': The poster of the movie is a parody of the Star Wars' poster. Also, Numbuh Zero battles with his own father, like Luke. *''The Sixth Sense'': Knightbrace says, "I smell tooth decaaaay!!" at the Museum, a parody of the phrase, "I see dead people". *''Yellow Submarine'': The villains at the KND Museum stay still as statues. *''Mobile Suit Gundam'': The Moonbase had drop in the earth similar the colony drop in Mobile Suit Gundam Franchise. *''Scooby-Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed'': The villains in the museum. Also when Knightbrace moves his eyes just like the Pterodactyl Ghost from the film. Trivia *Running Time: 85 minutes and 42 seconds (90 minutes with commercials) *Premiere: Friday, August 11, 2006 *Information in Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D. is needed to understand Operation: Z.E.R.O.. *Numbuh 362 wears a samurai suit in the movie. *When Numbuh 362 was talking to Numbuh 2 after Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 kissed each other, we see Numbuh 101 as a Senior Citizombies chasing a KND Operative with a group of hamsters. *When Monty is decommissioned his eyebrows are moved over his eyes, symbolising how oblivious he is to the world. *Numbuh 1 mentioned during the Sector Z scene at the Moonbase that each of Sector V, except Kuki (Numbuh 3) have meaning to him: 1) Numbuh 5 was the one who brought him to the KND, so Numbuh 1 is the most newest member of Sector V. 2) Numbuh 4 was rescued by Numbuh 1 from bullies at the first day of school. 3) Numbuh 2 was his best friend since Kindergarten. Goofs *The skeleton head on Stickybeard's hat changes various times before Sector V crashes into the Pretzel Storage in the KND Moonbase. *When the hamsters turned into Senior Citi-Zombies, Numbuh 3 was transformed by Numbuh 5. However, we did not hear or see a flashing light that happened anytime a victim fell into the spell of Grandfather's effecting power. *Numbuh 60 has no hair when he is a Senior Citi-Zombie when everyone else do, except the Toiletnator who's hair is covered. *Numbuh 2, Numbuh 362, and Numbuh 86 is covered in green slime climbing up from their legs to their head very slowly when everyone else turned into one, immediately after they were touched by a Senior Citi-Zombie or Grandfather. *If the Delightful Children were Sector Z, how come Sector Z are not adults already? *Even though Numbuh 60 was at the Moon Base, he is back at the Earth Convention Center in less than five minutes. *Professor Triple-Extra Large is found nowhere during the attack at the Museum when he was seen as a statue. *The Proper Patrol is not seen at the Villains Convention Center when they were at the Museum Attack. Every villain at the Museum attack arrived there. Vocal Operatives Benjamin Diskin - Numbuhs 1 and 2, DCFDTL Lauren Tom - Numbuh 3, DCFDTL Dee Bradley Baker - Numbuh 4, DCFDTL, Tommy Gilligan, Joaquin, Mr. Fibb, Toilenator, Additional Voices Cree Summer - Numbuh 5, Cree, DCFDTL Jeff Bennett - Benedict Uno, Mr. Boss, Mr. Fizz Cam Clarke - Grey DeLisle - Gramma Stuffum, Crazy Old Cat Lady Jennifer Hale - Numbuh 86, Numbuh 96 Mark Hamill - Stickybeard Jason Harris - Chad Janice Kawaye - Numbuh 83: Sonya, Numbuh 84: Lee Tom Kenny - Knightbrace, Common Cold, Chester, Mr. Wink, Numbuh 130, Additional Voices Maurice LaMarche - Father Matt Levin - Numbuh 60 Rachael MacFarlane - Numbuh 362 Candi Milo - Daran Norris - Count Spankulot, Janitor Neil Ross - Grandfather Tara Strong - Numbuh 363 James Arnold Taylor - Numbuh 18 Frank Welker - Monty Uno Dave Wittenberg - Numbuh Zero, Sector Z Operative Various Voices - Candy Pirates, Lesser Ice Cream Men, Elite Ice Cream Men Category:Movies & Specials Z.E.R.O. Category:Cartoon Network Movie